


Surprise

by Slipstream the writer (orphan_account)



Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [3]
Category: Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: Christmas Morning, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Mpreg, No One Ships Landmine And Hot Shot So It Was My Job To Write It, They Deserve A Fanfic Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: It was finally Christmas and Hot Shot can't wait to open presents when suddenly there was a strange letter on the table from Landmine, but what could it be about?
Relationships: Hot Shot & Landmine
Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Surprise

The morning was shining. Hot Shot woke up and looked at the window. It was CHRISTMAS DAY!! He can't wait to open presents with Landmine. Yesterday, there was a bunch of guest in Landmine's Coffee Shop and at least they kissed under the mistletoe and he had to carry him into the bed room just the two of them. He dashed to the living room and there's presents under the tree. Hot shot cheered and looked at all of the presents, then he noticed a letter on the table and it was signed from "Landmine"

"I wonder why would be place a letter on the table?" he picked it up and opened it and it reads...

_Dear Hot Shot,_

_You're probably why did I left in the morning? Well, I wasn't feeling well and went to the bathroom and... yeah. I decided to visit Doctor Ratchet because he's a doctor and he also knows what's up with me. I'll be back with the results. I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas morning! If you ever want to find me, then I recommend you not to find me because who knows where I'm going to be at. See you then!_

_P.S I'll be back as soon as I can_

_Love, Landmine_

"That's odd?" said Hot Shot "He's not feeling well in Christmas morning? That's what Santa gave him? A sickness in the morning? That is NOT normal. Better check on-"

The door was opened and there was Landmine holding something in his hand and his face looked pale and nervous.

"Hot Shot, I have something to give you... BUT DON'T BE UPSET OR MAD AT ME. Please promise me that you won't say anything bad or stupid" said Landmine

"Why would I? You know that I love you" smiled Hot Shot. Landmine nodded and handed him his result with Doctor Ratchet. He opened the paper and saw a strange blue and pink ribbon with a little cute baby's face on it and it read...

_Congratulations, You are officially sparked! I hope you'll tell Hot Shot. If not, take my words "Doctor's words: It'll take time for him to calm down and accept the changes both of you are having._

_From, Ratchet the chief officer medic_

Hot Shot was speechless. He didn't know what to say, but then only thing he has in mind is that he was the one that sparked him and he only have two option which is either tell him how he feels or reject him, but he decided to tell him how he feels.

"Landmine, I-I actually don't know what to say, but I think I-I'm too wordless to say my reaction of this. How could I say "no" to my favorite bot like you"

"So... you're telling me that you'll accept to be the father of our child?"

"Of course! I would love to be the father of our child"

Landmine cries and hugs Hot Shot. They sat at the couch and cuddles and fall asleep, didn't care about opening the presents.

* * *

Months has pass by and Landmine and Hot Shot were happily married and became Conjunx Endura. One day, it was Hot Shot's birthday and Landmine's belly was fully large and he was hoping for a sparkling that is healthy, until a slight pain had it him and he whimpered.

"URF! I hope you little ones won't leave my- ARGH! I-I have to do something, but I must call my spouse first!"

He grabbed a phone and called Hot Shot.

"Landmine? Why are you calling me in the middle of-"

"BECAUSETHESPARKLINGISCOMING!!"

"Wait what? Are you okay?"

The panicking voice had made Hot Shot frighten and he hung up the call and called Ratchet

"Ratchet calling"

"It's Hot Shot and I think my sparkling is going to be in the world"

"Really?! Don't panic. I'll be there in a flash!"

Hot Shot rushed over at the coffee shop and found Landmine lying on the ground and was crying in tears.

"Don't worry, Ratchet is on his way"

"TELL HIM TO BE QUICK! THE SPARKLING IS GOING TO COME OUT!!"

Hot Shot panicked and grabbed Landmine's hand and hold it tight, until the medics had came almost in time. After taking Landmine to the med-bay, they had a healthy sparkling twins, but then Landmine wasn't responding and his spark rate went fast.

"RATCHET! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LANDMINE!!!"

Ratchet and First Aid rushed in and they told Hot Shot to get out of the room while they're busy trying to wake him up.

"I-I can't just leave him here dying. He needs me and I need him"

"Too bad. Stay out here, will ya?" said the grumpy medic and Hot Shot left the room. After all, today _is_ his birthday and he doesn't want a present that involves Landmine dying, but having twins is his favorite part of today. He paced back and forth. Hours had passed by and he couldn't wait for so long. He went to visit Landmine and noticed that the spark rate was in a straight line which meant one thing. Landmine was dead.

Ratchet and First Aid came out of the room and looked at Hot Shot with a "I'm sorry" facial expression and cried. He didn't know that this would happen. He went into the room and beside him was his twin daughter and one of them looked a lot like him. He carried these two and kissed there forehead. Then, he turned towards Landmine and said, "No one out there isn't perfect like you. I will always love you forever in my spark and I won't move on because I love you" 

Tears came out of his optics, until the spark rate was on and it moved in a normal speed and someone said a word, "Hot Shot?"

"Landmine?! Am I hearing things??"

"N-No... are the sparklings okay?"

Hot Shot looked over at Landmine and he was finally awake and he placed the twins down and yelled for the medics to come over. He hugged Landmine and said, "Don't ever and I mean EVER scare me like that ever again. I-I thought I lost you, but thanks to Primus, you're still here. There's no one out there perfect and sweet like you"

"I'm sorry if I gave you a spark attack. I couldn't breath and I guess I didn't woke up, didn't I?"

"No, but you're here with our twin daughter"

"Twins? Are they healthy?"

"Definitely" 

He showed him the twins and they smiled at their mother. One of them was grey and orange while the other one was yellow and blue. Landmine smiled at his daughter and kissed on there little nose.

"Welcome to Cybertron. Mommy and Daddy would be here by your side if you need us"


End file.
